Kaiser Permanente, Portland, Oregon has participated in the many activities of the Primary Breast Cancer Therapy Group--NSABP since 1973. Over these 12 years we have entered 213 patients on protocols for treating breast cancer and 150 patients on studies of colon and rectal cancer. We estimate that we are currently following over 250 patients still active on these studies. Physicians of our institution have entered patients on 19 different studies, have attended every meeting held by the NSABP and contributed both time and manpower to innumerable protocol design sessions, workshops and educational ventures. We are co-authors on several NSABP publications and continue to contribute to the scientific output of this group. This proposal is for renewal of our existing grant for the calendar period 2/01/87 - 1/31/92. This will allow us to continue and expand the work we have done in the past 11 years. It will also enable the NSABP to continue its work in improving the care of patients with breast and colorectal cancer. While the goal of cure remains some years away, the accomplishments of the NSABP in understanding the biology and natural history of these cancer have been considerable. Further, we have witnessed, during the short period of the last ten years considerable changes in the surgical, medical and radiotherapeutic treatment of breast cancer. Many of these changes have come about because of the pioneering work of the NSABP--work that we hope to continue with renewal of our grant.